1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sleep analysis technology; more particularly, this invention relates to a sleep analysis system, a sleep sensing apparatus, and a method for analyzing sleep thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In medicine, it takes a long period of observation to further understand the statuses of patients. Sleep medicine has made great progress in the last five years, including apnea and some other chronic diseases related to sleep have been paid more attention to. Some medical research has also shown that sleep problems may be one of the causes of hypertension. The amount of relevant research and clinical examinations on sleep has also grown significantly. The implementation of sleep-related research is one of the focuses in the future development of medicine. However, in the present medicine, due to the slow progress of the relevant research on sleep, sleep has become a missing issue in the clinical medicine.
At present, the commonly used sleep examinations or analysis can be divided into two extremes. One measuring method is implemented with a conventional polysomnography. The subjects have to be attached with many electrodes on their bodies, and then these electrodes are connected to an amplifier via conducting wires to implement analog-digital converting afterwards. It is very inconvenient since the subjects are covered by many wires and are connected to a socket via power wires of a host, so that subjects' activity is greatly limited, even going to washroom is made inconvenient.
The other measuring method is extremely simple since the subjects only need to wear a watch (e.g. an active watch) to record data for a period of time in a simple way, and calculates the resulting parameters for each time to show sleep analysis. Although the application is easy, the accuracy is insufficient. Even though the analysis results deserve some attention, they still can not be compared with the conventional sleep analysis method.